


I will fight you. And win

by ShippingEruri (shippingeruri)



Series: SnK drabbles (Erwin, Levi, Mike, Farlan, ?) [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Funny, Love, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingeruri/pseuds/ShippingEruri
Summary: Eruri - no. 4 please!4. “I will fight you. And win.”





	I will fight you. And win

"What?", Erwin pulled back his head and frowned.

"You heard me.", Levi replied casually. 

"Yes, I did... but are you serious Levi?", Erwin asked with a questioning look.

"Yes, I'm dead serious.", Levi's facial expression left no doubt.

Erwin sighed as he ran a hand across his face. 

The smaller of the two crossed his arms before his chest and gave Erwin a decisive look.

"So, you are not up for a fair fight and then the loser has to do whatever the winner says?", Levi asked as he smiled.

"I... Levi!", Erwin sighed and rolled his eyes.

"So you are afraid to lose?", Levi smirked provocative and Erwin pulled back his head.

Suddenly the expression in his eyes changed and a bold smile crossed his face.

“I will fight you. And win.”, Erwin declared as he came closer to Levi who smiled victorious over the fact that Erwin agreed. 

They both reached out with their right hand, fingers locking and thumbs being placed on top.

“This is a mistake, Levi. I was the best thumb wrestler in junior high – you should be warned.”, Erwin's voice all calm, focused, concentrated.

“Three, two, one...”, Levi counted down and with the “Go!” the fight was already over.

“What?!”, Erwin furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief. 

“I win. You lose.”, Levi declared and patted Erwin's shoulder.

“But... how?”

“You're an old man and my reaction is better than yours. So you will you grant me my wish now?”, Levi's voice sounded charming as he put his hands around Erwin's waist.

Erwin only nodded as he tried to avoid Levi's eyes.

“I want to have you all for myself tonight. No phone calls, no messages, no mails, no work. Just you and me.”, Levi's voice almost a whisper, eyes looking up to the man he loved.

Erwin let out a sigh, his hands gently cupping Levi's face. Slowly he leaned in and brushed his nose against Levi's forehead.

“I'm sorry that I've been so busy lately.”, he apologized and then pulled back his head a bit, gray locking on blue.

“I'd love to spend this evening and the night with you. Just you.”, he then whispered softly, a smile in his eyes.

“Thank you.”, Levi whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and will reply to:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
> 



End file.
